


Decorating the Tree

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-21
Updated: 2007-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Ollie spend their first Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorating the Tree

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** all characters belong to the CW/DC Comics  
>  **A/N:** This is requested fic from [this meme](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/50602.html). This one is for [](http://tmelange.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tmelange.livejournal.com/)**tmelange**   and she wanted a Clark/Oliver sharing their first Christmas.

“Deck the halls with boughs of holly,” Clark sang as he put up decorations. Oliver couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. His boyfriend had many talents but singing definitely was not one of them.

But nothing could spoil his mood, not even Clark’s awful, off-tune voice. In fact, he felt privileged to see this side of his boyfriend. Clark was so serious in public that seeing him let loose was just a joy.

_God, I love him._ And he did. It hadn’t been love at first sight though. He was attracted to him the first time they had met but Clark was gorgeous. Not being attracted to him was impossible. Love, however, had developed over time. When he spent time with him, he got to know what a kind, good-hearted and generous person he was. Their friendship faced many trials, as they both had different beliefs on how crime should be eliminated.

However, no matter what hardships they had to face, they overcame it. And somewhere along the way, Oliver fell in love.

Fortunately for him, he found out his feelings were mutual and Clark loved him too. That had been a little more than 8 months ago. Now, they were spending their first holidays together.

For the first time, Oliver had someone to share the holidays with and was quite excited. Holidays were full of love, laughter and joy and previously, Oliver had just felt bitter. All the happy families were only a constant reminder that he didn’t have one.

Never again he would feel that way. Because he had Clark, his companion, his soul mate and the man he was sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

The same man who was currently enjoying putting up decorations all over his penthouse. He had been shocked that Oliver didn’t have any of his own so he had taken them both shopping, for a tree and decorations. Oliver was sure he overspent on both but he really didn’t care. This holiday brought so much joy for his boyfriend and he was excited too. It had been so long since he had a real Christmas.

They were spending it in Kansas and Kansas had snow. Oliver had taken two weeks off and didn’t care what anyone said. He didn’t want to see the office until the holidays were over. Business could wait . . . Clark came first. In his heart, in his mind and in his life.

Clark looked absolutely adorable, wearing a Santa hat, and singing. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt hands place something on his head.

“Clark?” he questioned and found that his boyfriend had just placed an elf hat on his head.

Clark just grinned. “An elf hat for you. Besides, green’s your color.” He leaned down to peck Oliver’s lips lightly and tugged on Oliver’s hand. “Come on, you have to help decorate the tree.”

Oliver stood up and followed Clark to the tree, which was surrounded by ornaments and lights. It had been so long since he had decorated a Christmas tree, that he couldn’t help but feel like a kid again.

One particular ornament caught his eye and he went to pick it up. “Clark?” he said, catching his boyfriend’s attention. “What is this?”

“What does it look like?” Clark teased, “It’s a Green Arrow ornament!” Oliver looked back and forth between Clark and the tiny Green Arrow figure.

“Isn’t it cute?” Clark said happily. “I found it at the store and it was perfect for our tree.” Oliver couldn’t hold back a laugh at Clark’s eager expression.

“Put it up,” Clark urged. “You should put the first ornament on the tree.” Oliver glanced at Clark, feeling humbled by all the love in those emerald green eyes. Doing as he was told, he placed said ornament on of the middle braches.

“Perfect,” Clark declared, wrapping his arms around Oliver. Oliver leaned back into the embrace and sighed.

Spinning around, he captured Clark’s lips and Clark responded instantly. Pulling away, he rested his forehead against Clark’s.

“Thank you,” Oliver said, his voice full of emotion.

“For what?” Clark asked.

Meeting his eyes, Oliver said, “For giving me such a great holiday and spending it here in the penthouse, despite the fact that you could be on the farm . . . and most of all for loving me.”

“Ollie, as long as I’m with you, I don’t care where we spend Christmas,” Clark told him. “And loving you? You don’t even have to thank me, silly. That was the easy part.”

Then Clark kissed him again, the tree and the ornaments forgotten for the moment. Oliver lost himself in Clark’s embrace, enjoying the moment for what it was.

In a few days, they were going to the farm for Christmas Eve dinner. But for now, Oliver would be happy just being with Clark.

There were a lot of great factors about Christmas. But to Oliver, the presents, the decorations and even the Christmas related food was all materialistic and unimportant.

All he wanted for Christmas was Clark and he had that. And if he could spend every Christmas and every day after with Clark, that was all he needed. That was all he wanted.

And if he got that, every Christmas would be perfect.


End file.
